moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea Elf
The Sea Elves or Aeardorei (Children of the Seas in Darnassian) are an offshoot race of the Night Elves that live in the depths of the Great Sea, mostly around the Broken Isles. Dating back the fall of the Highborne Empire, the Sea Elves were created as a result of the Great Sundering. As a result of the implosion of the Well of Eternity, many Kaldorei were swallowed by the waves that destroyed the continent of Kalimdor and believed lost. While many of the Highborne to disappear in this fashion were transformed into Naga as a result of Queen Azshara's pact with N'zoth, a number of lowborn Kaldorei were swept into a large area of still water off the western coast of Val'sharah, where they were soon surprised to discover they somehow lived and could now breathe the ocean's water's, a miracle which most attribute to Elune's intervention. These surviving Night Elves regrouped around the sunken roots of Shaladrassil, where the magical energies from that World Tree had begun to warp the coral reefs on the ocean flora, forming what would become known as Aerdrassil, the Crown of the Oceans. The modern Sea Elves hold allegiance to the larger Night Elven race, though they have their own governing council known as the Council of the Depths. History Culture Appearance Faith Aging Gender Roles Government Allied Races Keeper of the Reef When the Sundering occurred, it was not only Night Elves who were swallowed by the seas. Vast tracts of forest and wilderness were also inundated, dragging numerous other creatures to the ocean floor. Among these creatures were a significant number of the children of Cenarius who, unlike many others, did not drown, instead simply adapting to their new environment. Thus, the Keepers of the Reef are similar to their Keeper of the Grove ancestors, though instead of being part-elf, part-stag, their rear bodies have morphed into that of a fish, while they retain the torso and forelegs of a Keeper of the Grove. The Keepers of the Reef typically serve a similar function to their land-bound kin, safeguarding the reefs and aquatic animals of the depths from those who would do them harm. Nayad Siblings to the Keepers of the Reef, the Nayads are those Dryads who were also pulled under by the Sundering. As with their kin, they have morphed into a more aquatic form and now bear the tails of fish and eels. As with their brothers, the Nayads protect the natural realms of the oceans, using trident-like spears of coral to defend themselves and their brethren. Narmare Named for the Narwhal, which they bare a distinct similarity to, the Narmares are the descendants of unicorns that were pulled under and warped by the same magics that changed the Aeardorei. Similar to the Keeper of the Reef, the Narmare consists of a scaled, horse-like creature that lacks rear legs, instead bearing a fish's tail and fins. Narmares are typically used in a similar fashion to the Nightsabers of the Kaldorei, providing mounts and companions to the Sea Elves. Hippocamp Similar to the Narmare, Hippocamps are the descendants of hippogryffs caught up in the Sundering. As with the other animals morphed by the magic of Aeardrassil, the Hippocamp has lost its feathers in favour of scales, while its rear legs have become a fish's tail. This creature is used in the same fashion as the Night Elves use its hippogryff kin. Tidewyrm One of the few 'natural' animals to dwell around Aeardrassil, the Tidewyrm is believed to be the descend species of the minor Wild God Wyrmarée. These creatures are similar to a dragon, but with the tail of a fish, and are typically used as the Sea Elven equivalent of the Chimera. Military Notes * The inspiration behind the Sea Elves mostly came from a discord conversation between the author and Raelor about water based Druidism, which lead to the ideas for this page. * Additionally, there is some inspiration from the Idoneth Deepkin from Age of Sigmar. Category:Sea Elf Category:Races Category:Grand Alliance